


Sleepover Like We've Never Had Before

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doubt, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Sleepovers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Griffin and Faragonda’s sleepover is steering in a new direction when so have been they. It has the potential to bring them closer or tear them apart with the impact of an embrace or a crash. Set when they were students.
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sleepover Like We've Never Had Before

**Author's Note:**

> Some smuttish elements towards the end but it is about friendship turning into romance.

“It seems cozy,” Faragonda said, barely pausing before the lie slipped off her tongue. Granted, she was trying to be polite but Griffin was a bit annoyed by it when there was no need for pleasantries between them. Also, probably because even Faragonda’s compliments couldn’t make her dorm room seem any more comfortable than it was.

“Suffocating you mean?” she offered to see Faragonda give a sympathetic smile that was appreciated even if it didn’t save her from the nightmare of the constricted dorm room she needed to share with Ediltrude and Zarathustra.

The two had gone home for a few days to make sure their father was okay. He’d caught some kind of magical flu and they’d headed back home to heal him–Zarathustra had packed almost all of her potion ingredients–since they knew he was likely to just ignore his condition until it got the best of him and caused complications. They’d tried to act annoyed but Griffin had seen the panic hiding beneath the complaining, their gestures more frantic rather than irritated. They didn’t have the best relationship with their father but after the death of their mother had left them all angry and suffering, they were more terrified of losing him as well than they would ever admit. Probably because they had already lost some of the connection they’d had with him when their mother had still been with them and they didn’t want to find out how much worse it would be with him gone too.

Griffin had offered to go with them but they’d refused and she’d known not to insist when they’d brought up the argument that she’d be breaking the rules without reason to skip school. They both cared about rules as much as she did so it meant they didn’t want her with them if they were trying to pull off that excuse. Griffin could only guess what their reasons were for keeping her separated but she had to respect their boundaries even as she worried about them.

She’d called Faragonda to keep her company and have a sleepover. It hadn’t been so long since their last sleepover in the summer at Griffin’s house before they’d headed back to school but it was the first one where they would be completely alone with no parents to check on them. If they didn’t count the Cloud Tower teachers that could totally get them busted if they weren’t careful and they would both be in trouble. Griffin – for sneaking a fairy in Cloud Tower, and Faragonda – for staying out of Alfea past curfew. It was a solid risk to take, yet that somehow didn’t seem to bother either one of them when they were together.

“What?” Faragonda asked and Griffin needed the seconds it took her to blink a few times to realize she’d grabbed Faragonda’s arm before she could have sat down on Ediltrude’s bed.

“Nothing,” she released her, perhaps rather reluctantly or it was just her brain that wasn’t functioning at full speed and made things look slowed down. It was unusual since time spent with Faragonda always flew by so quickly and left her wishing they could have more opportunities to just be together without worrying about judgment because of the clear line their friendship was stepping over. “Just a habit,” she added after Faragonda’s questioning look didn’t settle with just that. “Ediltrude’s snakes usually lounge there but she took them with her.”

Griffin had gotten used to them enough not to pay them any mind even when they found their way into her own bed and slithered over her but she was sure she couldn’t take care of them no matter how soon the twins would be back. It had forced Ediltrude to risk smuggling them out and then back in which remained a challenge no matter how many times she’d done it already. Griffin wasn’t sure how they still hadn’t gotten caught but she knew they couldn’t afford to relax as that was bound to draw the problems to them.

“Perhaps I should just sit on your bed then,” Faragonda probably had the right idea considering Zarathustra wasn’t the tidiest person when it came to her potion work. Not that Faragonda knew that. “Just to be sure there’s nothing that can leap at me unexpectedly,” she added and Griffin could understand how she was uncomfortable with the idea of the snakes ever having been in the bed even if they weren’t now but she couldn’t help the feeling that Faragonda was looking for an excuse to sit on her bed.

It was odd when there was no need for that. They’d never had a problem with proximity and she hoped to keep it that way. Even if there were other things changing.

“Feel at home,” Griffin let a teasing glint in her eyes even though her heart wasn’t quite in tune and was doing excited leaps in her throat instead. She was just happy they could be themselves while together and were no longer separated by their differences. Those even made for lighthearted jokes now. “It seems that you are anyway. With all that rulebreaking you’ve committed today.” Griffin smiled slyly as if she wasn’t right there with Faragonda.

“For you – always,” Faragonda came closer and the sound of her heels was like a trigger that released panic in Griffin’s heart and mind. Faragonda would need just another step to get too close to her where it would be impossible to ignore the change in their relationship that had started out slowly and had kept speeding up, leaving Griffin afraid it would crash like an out of control car but unable to tear herself away from the rush of adrenaline coming from the race against inevitability. Or at least it seemed like that was what it was no matter how hard Griffin hoped that was the one time she was wrong. It would mean they’d both been wrong in thinking they belonged even closer than they already were if they got torn apart.

“Well, now that we have this… tiny space in Cloud Tower,” she couldn’t really call it a kingdom if it hardly qualified for a shoebox even, “what shall we do with it?” she asked as she plopped herself down on her bed. The action brought more comfort than she’d expected when her mind was weighed down with wariness and she’d been afraid it would plunge through the mattress and somewhere out of her reach.

She hadn’t really planned anything and all their entertainment would have to remain confined to the room. It didn’t leave them with too many opportunities, especially considering they had to keep it down as well. Unless they felt like soundproofing, of course, but she had a feeling Faragonda wouldn’t be more inclined to use her magic for that than she was.

“We could always drink some tea and just talk,” Faragonda said, making Griffin smile at how simple yet deep things were between them as it was true.

They could–and had–spend all night talking about anything on their minds and it was the freest she had felt. Not even her magic could give her that when it was what earned her judgment most of the time even if people weren’t right in their prejudices. She’d had to struggle to keep her pride in her powers and with Faragonda it was always effortless. She didn’t have to do anything or be anything that she wasn’t just to be accepted – by Faragonda and by herself. Faragonda didn’t just make it easy to love her. She made it easy to love herself as well. Easier than it had ever been without her support.

“How about some games?” The suggestive smile on Faragonda’s lips was anything but reassuring. No sparkly outfits and wings would be able to get the witchy upbringing out of her and while Griffin normally found that oddly endearing, she dreaded it now. It could only mean one thing.

Griffin groaned as she rolled her eyes. “Truth or Dare,” she spat out as if that was the vilest thing in existence. Frankly, she was sick of it and even her love for Faragonda had its boundaries which the fairy was starting to push with her go-to game.

“I was actually thinking about strip poker,” Faragonda said and at least the mischievous smirk made sense now even if Griffin was still struggling to process the suggestion. “It seems on brand for tonight,” Faragonda apparently noticed her difficulty to grasp what was happening. “Gambling and nudity aren’t exactly in line with school rulebooks, whether Alfea or Cloud Tower.” Faragonda’s justification worked about as much as the twins’ for leaving Griffin behind had.

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Griffin tried to adapt to the speed with which Faragonda was steering them. It would be a shame to fall out of the loop before she’d seen where that road ended even if it could turn out to be the less painful option. She couldn’t resist the temptation of the treasure that could wait at the end destination if she was brave enough to get there. “Except that I can’t play poker,” she said, almost angry with Ediltrude that she hadn’t taught her when she literally had cards up her sleeves more often than not. Granted, those were tarot cards but Griffin had seen the loot Ediltrude had gotten from some seniors the previous year from gambling with them. She knew her way around playing cards as well.

Of course, the little bump on the road had a positive side as well. Now she could see Faragonda’s reaction which could be the peek in her head that she needed. Things between them weren’t quite as clear as she’d like them to be but that was to be expected with how foggy her head got every time she felt the softness of Faragonda’s lips pressed against hers and their fingers tangled together the way their souls had been for years now.

They’d found themselves kissing at the very beginning of the summer vacation in Griffin’s room to only break it up when they’d heard her mom in the corridor and while they hadn’t let things get awkward, Griffin had been convinced the reason for that had been that Faragonda had been staying with her for the whole summer. It had kept happening, however, and with increasing repetition at that, both of them getting bolder not just in touching, but in talking about it as well. They stopped pretending the kisses hadn’t existed and acknowledged them even if that was only in whispered praises to the other that never poured over the confines of the moment since they weren’t quite sure what to do. At least Griffin wasn’t.

That had held true until just over a week ago when they’d walked back from Magix through the forest and the secluded place had left them with wandering hands that had ended up with Faragonda pressed between her and the trunk of a tree and grinding on Griffin’s thigh pushed between her own. Griffin had been torn between kissing her and drinking in the sweet sounds she’d been making or letting them flow around them freely so that she could enjoy them to the fullest and she couldn’t have been bothered with anything but the exquisite torment of that choice as she’d alternated the two options. Anything except for her alarm that had gone off and jerked them out of their fascination with each other so abruptly she’d felt like a part of her soul had remained caught between Faragonda’s lips. Faragonda had had to get back to Alfea on time and not earn herself detention or any other punishment that would keep them from seeing each other again. The moment had been broken and they’d avoided talking about it afraid of the sharp pieces and all the ways in which they could cut them.

“Strip chess then?” Faragonda didn’t seem fazed by what could have been taken as rejection if they didn’t know each other so well. But they did, which was exactly why Griffin could see the way Faragonda was holding her breath from its usual rhythm as there was only so much she could do against anticipation.

“You really want to see me naked,” Griffin didn’t make it a question on purpose even if it felt like she was pushing too much. But that was exactly the point and she got her answer as Faragonda didn’t really try to object to the playful accusation giving them both their sentence. “You should have just said so,” Griffin struggled not to let her voice drop down all the way to a whisper when she was supposed to be confident in their… feelings for each other. It wasn’t hypocrisy on her part. Just a confession of her confidence in Faragonda being bigger than that in herself.

Still, she reached for her magic as she didn’t have the nerves to undress manually–not to mention the bravery to risk having her hands shake while she did it–and let it take the clothes away to give access to her body to Faragonda’s gaze. There was a split second’s hesitation whether to remove everything before she pushed her magic to make sure it wouldn’t leave any fabric in the way. She’d always let Faragonda see all of her and she had no reason to change that now.

She still shied away from meeting Faragonda’s gaze and some aggressive impulse had her moving to get up and let the fairy see all of her when Griffin refused to find the soothing blue of her eyes.

Faragonda’s hand was grasping at her and pulling her in the comfort of her body before she could leave the bed where they were together. She must have read the negativity in Griffin’s mind and was jumping to the rescue like she always did. Only, this time it was more like diving when her lips met Griffin’s and her mouth was surely flooded by the witch’s breath that rushed out of her excitedly as if it knew it was wanted in Faragonda’s lungs.

Faragonda’s lips only pressed closer to hers and her tongue tangled with Griffin’s as if in an attempt to weave back that piece of her soul that had been ripped away the previous week before they could have sunk completely into each other. It was working, too, as Faragonda’s desire and trust was filling Griffin up until there was nothing that could ache with emptiness. She was full, whole, and it was something she’d never known she could have as she was only experiencing it now. She was sure she didn’t want it to end, though. Never.

She allowed herself to stop grasping at Faragonda like she was a lifeline and give a slight push to her shoulders. A suggestion the fairy let herself fall into and Griffin had her pressed into the mattress faster than either of them could comprehend, yet it wasn’t uncomfortable. Their bodies fit together just like their souls always had and Griffin could hear both their hearts in the quietness of the room that didn’t dare interfere with the perfect harmony they made for.

Griffin still broke the kiss and let Faragonda’s panting calm down before she let her make a decision that could greatly impact both their lives. “Are you sure?” she asked, her eyes finding Faragonda’s far easier now that she didn’t feel vulnerable in her nakedness with both of them exposed.

Faragonda took a moment to let them both know she wasn’t jumping in without thinking before she answered. “I am,” she said before her confidence seemed to evaporate and almost left Griffin afraid the intensity of her own golden stare was too much for the fairy to handle. Faragonda didn’t look away and only held tighter to her instead, her hands still on Griffin’s waist where they’d been the whole time as if she’d been afraid of disrespecting their connection if she allowed herself to explore and Griffin was grateful for the consideration since she wasn’t sure she could quite call it unnecessary. “I just have to tell you that… I haven’t had sex yet,” Faragonda admitted after just a moment that Griffin was sure was more searching for the right words rather than hesitation.

“I know,” Griffin said softly and started unbuttoning Faragonda’s shirt only after she relaxed in her hands and the words.

They hadn’t directly talked about it but she’d known that Faragonda was still a virgin just like Faragonda had known that she wasn’t. And they’d both known that the other hadn’t seen anyone else since the kisses had started. Not even in the months after the beginning of the school year when they hadn’t been constantly together and there’d been enough room between them to stuff with some secrets but they hadn’t allowed themselves to dishonor the sacredness of their relationship like that. Honesty had always been what they’d thrived on and that didn’t get to change no matter what else did. It was that openness that lent Griffin enough faith in their relationship for her to stop fearing for its survival and help it grow instead.

“I’ll make sure you’ll get only enjoyment out of this,” she promised as she kept working on the shirt, a bit more hurriedly now that Faragonda’s skin was peeking underneath and luring her closer.

She’d complicated the process of undressing a little by getting Faragonda underneath her but she could do it–it would even stop her from rushing through it and making good on her promise–although she hadn’t done that before. Faragonda was the first woman she was sleeping with and in her own bed in Cloud Tower. It was a first for her as well and it was more than special, leaving her determined to make it so for Faragonda as well.

“It won’t be a sleepover if I chase you away before morning,” she joked to swipe away any nervousness there might have been in the fairy. “I can’t let you go before you’re satisfied with your stay,” she said and the smile on Faragonda’s face was all the stop her heart needed to keep from crashing.


End file.
